prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL World Tag Team Championship
|mostreigns=Último Guerrero |firstchamp=El Canek and Dr. Wagner, Jr. |brand = |titleretired = |pastnames = }} The CMLL World Tag Team Championship (Campeonato Mundial de Parejas in Spanish) is a professional wrestling championship promoted by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in Mexico for Tag teams only. The title was created in 1993 and is still promoted to this day. Because the championship is a professional wrestling championship, it is not won or lost competitively but instead by the decision of the bookers of a wrestling promotion. The title is awarded after the chosen champion "wins" a match to maintain the illusion that professional wrestling is a competitive sport. Championship history In early 1993 CMLL decided to create their own Tag team title after having used the Mexican National Tag Team Championship as their top tag title for decades. The teams of El Canek and Dr. Wagner, Jr. faced off against Vampiro Canadiense and Pierroth, Jr. in the finals of an 16-team tournament to determine the first champions, with Canek and Wagner, Jr. becoming the first tag team champions. The duo would hold the title until El Canek left CMLL in November 1994. CMLL held a 32-team tournament from November 11 to December 16, 1994. In the finals "Los Cowboys" (Silver King and El Texano) defeated El Satánico and Emilio Charles, Jr. to become the second ever CMLL World Tag Team Champions. Six months later Los Cowboys would lose the titles to their longtime rivals The Headhunters. In September 1996 the champions Atlantis and Lizmark were stripped of the titles after an inconclusive match against the Headhunters. In the subsequent 8-team tournament brothers Silver King and Dr. Wagner, Jr. captured the titles with a victory over Dos Caras and Último Dragón. The title would be vactated once again only 6 months later as Silver King left CMLL to work for World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Dr. Wagner, Jr. teamed up with Emilio Charles, Jr. and the two former champions won an 8-team tournament in August 1997. The title would be vacated once again in 1998 when one half of the tag team champions, Mr. Niebla, is injured. Bestia Salvaje and Emilio Charles, Jr. became champions by winning an 8-team tournament and began working a storyline with the team of Negro Casas and El Hijo del Santo, whom they traded the title back and forth with over the next year. In early 1999 El Hijo del Santo left CMLL forcing them to vacate the titles once again. Los Guerreros del Infierno (Último Guerrero and Rey Bucanero) defeated Mr. Niebla and Villaño IV in a tournament final bringing some stability to the titles as they have not been vacated since then. Guerrero and Bucanero has held the title three times since then and Guerrero has teamed with Dr. Wagner Jr. and Atlantis to win the title twice more for Los Guerreros del Infierno. Reigns Ultimo Guerrero has held the title 6 times a record for individual reigns and three teams are tied for most title reigns as a team with Guerrero and Rey Bucanero, Averno and Mephisto amd Negro Casas and Hijo del Santo who all have three reigns. Místico and Negro Casas held the titles for 455 days, which is the longest reign of any champions. Último Guerrero and Dr. Wagner, Jr. held the titles for a week, 7 days, and are thus the team with the shortest reign. External links * Profile Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre championships Category:Tag team wrestling championships Category:Tag team championships